


Lover's Embrace

by Azar



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon McMahon is at home in the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover's Embrace

It is like air, only softer and more fluid. In its embrace she can almost forget that she ever had or ever wanted another lover. Like the deepest passion, it renders clothing superfluous and warms her to the nucleus of every cell. She breathes deep, loving the way her body has remembered how to breathe it, with a little help. These winds are always warm, and they caress instead of biting.

Sometimes she imagines she will never need to return to the surface.

Somewhere above, there is a sound alien to the peace of her world. A splash, and another form joins her in the darkness. It's him.

She knows he cannot stay below, like she can. She knows that he must, or risk everything. He is still needed, and not just by her. She realizes she hates the ones who need him.

Her hand parts the darkness, drawing this lover into her other's embrace.

 


End file.
